Titanic Sequel
by performerloverforever
Summary: Finn and Rachel finally land in New York after escaping near death on the Titanic. But will some New York events pull them apart? Sequel to A Titanic Love Story.


**Hello! Thank you guys so much for being patient with me! Here is a sequel to Titanic. I hope I do it justice for you guys! Please review and subscribe! Enjoy!**

* * *

Rachel woke up feeling kisses being placed on the side of her neck. She pressed her body closer to Finn's to let him know she was awake. She felt him grin against her neck before he whispered. "Rachel, we're here," Finn whispered.

Rachel immediately shot up and was more awake than before. She quickly put on her heels and ran outside with Finn on her heels to the deck. For a girl so small, she could certainly run. Finn didn't have a problem keeping up with her though considering how long his legs were.

Rachel couldn't help the gasp that escaped her. New York was beautiful. And it was hers for the taking. She still couldn't believe that she was here. With a man who loved her just as much as she loved him. But…she couldn't help but wish her fathers were still alive. After being on the Carpathia for two days, she never saw her fathers again after looking around. That thing that her fathers didn't make it. Sure, they may not have approved of Finn. Hell, they didn't even approve of Brody right away when he asked to court her. But they still loved her. And she knew she would love them. They would want her to live her life. And that was what she was going to do.

Rachel's thought process was interrupted when she felt two strong familiar hands wrap around her waist. She immediately sighed and leaned back into Finn's chest and closed her eyes in pleasure.

He pushed back hair from her face and kissed the side of her neck. "What are you thinking about?" he whispered husky.

She turned her head to look at him and gave him a smile. "My life in New York with you." Finn grinned and place a soft and loving kiss on her lips. Rachel beamed at him and rested her head on his shoulders again.

They then heard the Captain shout. "Alright everyone on the deck please move to the nearest exit!"

Finn had managed to grab a bag of necessities they would need. Bathing supplies and a couple of pairs of clothes for the each of them. Not much. But it would do.

"Let's Finn! They are letting people out!" Rachel squealed. Finn chuckled and grabbed her hand with his free hand that wasn't holding their bag.

 _This is good. We'll be just fine._ He thought.

* * *

Rachel and Finn spent the day exploring New York. They both had some money on them and were able to get some food and get a couple more pairs of clothes.

Once night time rolled around, both of them felt very tired. A hot bath, and sleep sounded very nice right about now.

"So where do you want to go stay? I think we've got enough money for a cheap hotel," Rachel said.

Finn looked down on her and gave her a half smile. He then lifted her hand and kissed her knuckles. "I know where we can go. Trust me Rachel".

Rachel smiled and let him lead the way,

A half an hour, later Finn found a hotel that was right next to a Broadway. It wasn't very fancy. It was a very old worn down building. Rachel gasped when she recognized the Broadway building. She pulled him to stop and placed a hot kiss on his mouth.

"I love you," She whispered against his lips. Finn grinned and kissed her again.

Once they got into their room, Finn went to put their stuff away while Rachel sat on the bed. She bite her lip when he came into the view. He sat next to her and put an arm around and hugged her to him for a brief second before he pulled away. His eyes darkened when he saw her biting her lip. He gently took one of his large hands and gently pulled it from her mouth. He then placed a blistering kiss on her lips. She whimpered when his tongue entered her mouth. She brought her hands up to wrap around his neck while he held her face in his hands.

Rachel broke the kiss so she could move up the bed. Finn followed her actions and laid next to her. Her lips were kissed and swollen. Only a little though. He then reached out to her, and pulled her into a chest, wrapping his arms around her. He placed a few loving kisses on her forehead and hair.

"I love you so much," Finn whispered to her.

Rachel wrapped her arms around him in return, and looked up at him. His eye were looking at her lovingly.

"I love you too," Rachel whispered placing a gentle kiss on his strong jaw. Finn groaned as her lips moved from his jaw to his neck. Her hands moved up and down his back, stroking and rubbing him gently.

Finn let his hands wonder too. Starting with her back and moved his hand higher to her shoulders and then back down again. When he reached her thighs, he gently lifted her dress up above her knees so he could feel her skin. She whimpered against his neck when he came in contact with her skin. Finn then move his hands so they were resting on her bottom. She moaned when he started kneading gently.

It was then Rachel's turn to touch. She slipped her hands under his shirt, and moved her hands over his strong and defined back, feeling his muscles move under her touch. He hissed when he felt her hands in contact with his skin when she reached his chest under his shirt, his hands on her butt tightening. He could felt himself getting hard. Finn then pulled Rachel even closer to him. Wanting to be even closer, Rachel wrapped a leg around his hip. Finn groaned when she her center hit his hardness, and he then pushed her gently onto her back. He wasted no time in climbing on top of her.

They tugged their clothes aside until they were just skin against skin. Finn's lips kissed all over her body, making Rachel feel safe, loved and protected. Rachel gasped and closed her when his lips found her breast.

"Finn", she sighed. When she opened her eyes, she saw Finn looking into her eyes. He kissed hotly, his tongue plunged into her mouth. Rachel returned his kiss with just as much passion. She then moved her hands over his chest and back slowly then down to his stomach. She could feel his abs over her skin and she sighed in appreciation. Her man was hot.

Then her hand came in contact with his length, Finn buried his face in her neck, placing some opened mouthed kisses there. He moaned into her throat when she started to stroke gently. After a minute, Finn grabbed her hands and placed them above her head. Rachel parted her legs so he dropped between them and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"I love you Rachel," Finn said before he pushed his hips back and slid into her causing her to cry out.

"Oh god!" Rachel yelled. "I love you too! So much". She pulled him closer and deeper by her legs, her hips moving in time with his.

Finn kissed her deeply, and grabbed one of her hands, and squeezed it tightly. "Forever," he groaned.

"Always," she agreed. She kissed him deeply before crying out. She felt her orgasm take over and felt herself get limp under Finn. After a few thrust later, Finn spilled into her and came too, He laid his head into her shoulder, and buried his face into her neck.

After a few minutes coming down from their highs, Finn placed some gentle kisses on her neck. Rachel rubbed Finn's back as a happy sigh came from her.

Finn rolled onto his back and took Rachel with him. Rachel laid on his chest and placed a few gentle kisses on it. Looking up at Finn, she scooted closer up to his face, folding her hands under her chin so she can look at him.

Finn reached a hand up and brushed her hair back. Rachel smiled when he started to stroke it. Rachel then moved to place a gentle kiss on his chin.

"I love you," she whispered just because she can.

Finn smiles. "I love you too." Finn then cupped her face in his hands and gave her a gentle kiss. Rachel smiled against and lips and then rested her head on his chest. She was asleep in moments and Finn kissed her forehead when her breathing evened out before he feel asleep too.

* * *

The next day, Finn had left looking for work leaving Rachel in the hotel.

She decided to clean and go shopping. She got some food from a store, and made up the bed in the hotel room.

Around lunch time, Rachel was getting hungry. She was feeling tired ever since she woke up. For what? She didn't know. Deciding that she didn't want to cook, she went a restaurant that was famous for their chicken.

However, when the chicken was placed in front of her, her stomach rolled. With a hand to her mouth, Rachel quickly ran to a bathroom and hurled into the toilet. She didn't know how long she had been sitting there until she felt somebody grab her hair back from her face.

After throwing up, she turned a saw a young blonde hair girl looking at her with concern. Rachel recognized her as one of the servants of the restaurant given the dress she was wearing.

"Are you okay miss?" She asked quietly.

Before Rachel could respond, the need to throw up came again. She bent over the toilet and threw up again. The waitress just held her hair back and put a soothing hand on her back until she was done.

After feeling there was nothing to throw up anymore, the girl gave her a glass of water. Rachel smiled.

"Thank you miss…" Rachel started.

"Brittney," the girl smiled. "My name's Brittney".

Rachel smiled. "I'm Rachel. So how long have you been working here?"

"I've been working here for two years."

"Do you have any family?"

"Nope just me and my cat, Lord Tubbington. We make it by. I'm sure my cat has been selling drugs though. I keep telling him not too".

Rachel couldn't help but chuckle. Brittney seemed very innocent. Her cat seemed very interesting. Rachel thought she might have found her first friend in New York.

Brittney then interrupted her train of thought. "Let me take you to the doctor".

Rachel immediately shook her head. "Oh no. I'll be fine. Really."

Brittney shook her head in return. "No. I think you should. Just to make sure you didn't get food poisoning or something. Come on, I know a cheap doctor around the corner of the restaurant. Just please do it. Better safe than sorry".

Rachel saw this was going to be a losing battle. "Are you sure? You're not going to get in trouble are you?"

Brittney shook her head and smiled. "I'm on break right now. Don't worry".

Rachel sighed. "Okay".

With smile, Brittney helped Rachel up on her feet and out of the restaurant.

* * *

Meanwhile on a richer side of New York, was Brody Weston. He had managed to survive the titanic. He had seen Finn and Rachel on the Carpathia but they had not seen him. He didn't want to make a scene right there for the fear of getting arrested. He found a very proper and clean apartment that was made for people like him. Upon arriving to New York, he was made fun of for not keeping Rachel intact and controlling her, ruining his reputation as a first class man.

He hated Finn Hudson. He blames Finn for everything.

He hates that he ruined his reputation.

He hates that he killed his handyman.

He hates that he almost died trying to save to Rachel.

He hated that he took HIS fiancé.

Most of all, he hated that Finn even ALIVE.

Brody was sitting on his couch when the door opened. Brody looked up and saw his new handyman, Sebastian Smythe walking towards him. Once he had landed in New York, he was able to get a hold of a firm that had bodyguards and he was recommended Sebastian. So far, Sebastian had been very loyal and trustworthy. Just liked Brody wanted.

"Well!? Where is she!?" Brody ordered.

"I found her location. She staying at the hotel right by the Broadway building…with him," Sebastian said.

"Ahhh, of course. My fiancé would go straight to Broadway".

Brody got up and went to his desk. After a few minutes, he handed Sebastian a letter. "Make sure Rachel gets this letter. Not Mr. Hudson," Brody ordered.

"Yes sir," Sebastian said with a smirk on his face.

When Sebastian left, Brody sat back down on the couch.

He was going to get his fiancé back. More importantly, he was going to make Finn's life a living hell.

* * *

That night, after Rachel got back to the hotel she found Finn sitting on the bed. He had a huge smile on his face when she came into his view.

"Hey! I got some news for you." He said. He reached a hand out for her to take.

Rachel smiled and walked over to him. Taking his hand, Finn placed her on his lap and pressed his lips to her cheek and held her close.

"So what do you want to tell me?" She asked quietly.

Finn smiled. "I got a job. I'll be working 10 hours a day at the boating docks," he said.

"Finn!" Rachel squealed. Rachel then placed a kiss on his mouth and hugged him. Finn laughed and hugged her in return. "Finn, I'm so proud of you," She said.

Finn smiled. "I've been thinking. Once we get settled. I'd like to go to college." Finn then grabbed Rachel hands and spoke again. "I want to be a good guy for you Rachel. I want to be able to provide for you and make you proud. I know a college degree can do that. I want to be a teacher".

Rachel felt tears come into her eyes. She could see Finn being a great teacher. He was humble, kind and very patient. That was just who Finn was. She knew he could do it.

Rachel reached out a placed her hands on either side of his face. With a beaming smile, she said "You're my hero. You know that right?"

Looking into her eyes, Finn replied "You're mine".

Rachel then kissed Finn.

After a few seconds, Rachel pulled away. With a deep breath, she spoke "There something I need to tell you," she said nervously. She didn't know why she felt so nervous but she knew he needed to know.

Finn's eyebrows furrowed in concern. Reaching for her hands, he squeezed them. "Talk to me baby. Tell me what's wrong".

Rachel took another deep breath and placed her hands back on his face his face. She gave him a small smile. "Finn…I'm….I'm pregnant."

Finn's eyes went huge which caused Rachel to be very nervous. Did he not want a baby right now? They were just getting used to their life together. What if he didn't want one now? She always pictured herself being a mom at some point, and she could see herself being a mother to Finn's children.

Rachel squealed in surprised when Finn lifted her up into her arms from the bed, and spinned her. It took her a moment to realize that he was hugging her before she returned his embrace. Finn turned to look at her face and peppered it with faces everywhere. When he placed her down on the bed again, he climbed on top of her. He pulled her into a strong hug and buried his face into her neck.

"God, I love you," he said.

Rachel felt tears come into her eyes. He was happy. How could she not love this man? She should have known that he was going to love her and this baby. What did she have to be worried about? He was hers just as much she was his.

Finn then lifted his head form her neck, and slipped his hands under her dress. He pushed her dress up until her stomach was revealed. Their was baby in there. His baby. A baby Rachel and he made. He placed open mouth kisses on her stomach and rubbed it gently.

"Hi baby, I'm your daddy. I love you and your mommy so much," Finn whispered to her stomach.

Rachel combed her fingers through Finn's think hair and smiled. "We love you too," she whispered.

Finn smiled at her from her stomach and then leaned over her. He placed a heated kiss of her lips before he tugged off his shirt.

Rachel giggled. "Finn, what are you doing?" She knew what he was doing. But she couldn't help but want to hear him say it.

Finn smirked and pulled her body to him. "Baby, we're going to celebrate".

Then Finn and Rachel loved each other well into the night.

* * *

Finn started work the next day leaving Rachel around the hotel again. She knew she couldn't audition since she was with child. So in the meantime, she would just keep their room organized and entertain herself.

Around lunch time, a knock came from the door.

"Miss Berry, there is a letter for you". Rachel recognized the voice as the doorman of the hotel Finn and her were staying at.

When she opened the door, the doorman gave her the letter. "I've been asked to make sure you get this and not Mr. Hudson," he said.

Rachel gave him a tip and said "Thank you". With a nod, the doorman left.

Rachel then closed the door and went by the window chair and sat in it. What could this letter be about? It's not like she knew anybody in New York besides Brittney and Finn. With her eyebrows furrowed together, Rachel opened the note.

 _Hello my dear,_

 _I'm glad you received my letter. I'm glad to hear some people around this city are good for something. Now onto business. I know where you live, and I will do everything to see that Finn will be killed if you don't follow my instructions._

 _First, you will leave Finn. You were mine first and you're still mine._

 _Second, you will come live with me. I have plenty of money and things to take care of you and future children._

 _Third, you will marry me. I love you Rachel and you're going to be my wife._

 _Failure to do any of these three things above will result in Finn's death. I have men hat will gladly do the job for me. You will be mine Rachel rather you like it or not. No is not going to be an answer. If you say yes, I promise no harm will come to him. You have 24 hours to respond. Think carefully._

 _Love,_

 _Brody._

Rachel felt tears burn into her eyes as she read the note. How could Brody have found her in a big city like this? How is it that he could just come into her life and mess it up?

She loves Finn. She knows that. She also knows she can't let him die. He had done so much for her, and now it was her chance to save him. Rachel looked down and saw a phone number at the very bottom of the letter she would call if she agreed.

With tears streaming down her cheeks, Rachel made her decision.

* * *

Meanwhile. Finn was on his lunch break with Puck and Sam. All of three of them had managed to get a job at the docks.

"Dude, are you paying attention?" Sam asked Finn. Sam had been telling both Finn and Puck about this awesome girl he named, Mercedes and how he was going to ask her out.

Puck chuckled. "Nope, I don't think he is. He's thinking about his girl," he said. Puck then smacked Finn on the head,

Finn glared at Puck. "What the hell?"

Puck smirked. "Welcome back, dude".

Finn smacked Puck in return, smiling when Puck let out a yelp. Turning to Sam, he said "I have something to tell you guys. Please don't say anything though".

"Oh no, he's coming out," Puck said.

Finn turned to glare at him. "Dude, I'm not gay".

"Ignore him," Sam said. "What's going on Finn?"

Finn smiled and reached into his pocket, pulling out a ring. Puck and Sam's eyes went huge.

"Dude, is that..." Puck started.

Finn nodded and smiled. "Yes. It's an engagement ring. I'm going to ask Rachel to marry me".

Sam and Puck smiled before they gave him a look of concern.

"Are you sure you're ready for it dude? You both are so young," Sam asked.

Finn didn't even have to think about it. "Yes. I am. I love Rachel. I want to give her everything and love her and protect. That's what I'm supposed to do as the man who loves her," he stated. Finn then took a deep breath. "We're also expecting a baby. She told me yesterday. I want to be a good father to him or her. I know by being Rachel's husband, I can be," he explained.

Puck and Sam eyes went huge again.

"Dude! You're going to be a dad? That was quick!" Puck exclaimed.

Finn chuckled. "I know where I need to be right now. After our baby is born, I'm going to go to college".

"For what?" Sam asked.

"I want to be a teacher. I also want to be able to provide for my wife and my baby. I love both of them so much," Finn said.

"Well, I still think school is for suckers, but it you want to then I'll support you. With everything you're doing," Puck said. Sam nodded his head in agreement.

Finn smiled. "Thanks guys".

* * *

Rachel stood by the window. She had called the number. Somebody was going to be coming for her in just a matter of time.

She didn't want to leave. But she had no choice.

Rachel shook her head and felt tears come into her eyes just as she heard the door of the hotel room open.

She then felt him wrap his arms around her.

He placed a kiss on her neck. "Hey baby," he whispered before placing another kiss on her neck. Rachel felt the tears clogging up her throat as she tried to keep her posture. He then spoke again. "Can I talk to you about something?"

That was when Rachel couldn't take it anymore. She turned in his arms and couldn't stop the tears from flowing down her cheeks. "I need to talk to you first," she said.

Finn eyes furrow in concern and tries pull her closer but Rachel pushes on his chest. "Rach. Baby, what's wrong?" Rachel shakes her head and gives him the letter Brody wrote, and looks away as he reads it.

She hears Finn curse and rip up the letter. She feels his hands come to her face, and gently makes her look at him. The tears in her eyes come down even harder.

"You know I wouldn't have let anything happen to you right?" Finn asks.

Rachel shakes her head. "Finn, you know I can't let you do anything to him right? He'll have you killed if you do. I know you wouldn't be able to win with a group of men attacking you," she says to him.

Finn gently pulled Rachel closer by her hips and says to her, "I'm supposed to be protecting you," he says.

Rachel cracks a small smile. "And you are. And I love you so much for it. But now it's time for me to protect you. You're in danger and I wouldn't forgive myself and if anything happens to you because of me".

They hear a knock on the door. Rachel knows somebody has come to pick her up.

Rachel pulls herself out of Finn grasp and goes for her suitcase and coat. With a coat on, she goes for the door only to be stopped by Finn.

"Rachel. Please don't do this. I love you," Finn says. He has some tears coming down his face and Rachel brings her hands to wipe them. With a small sob, she places a heated kiss on his lips while holding his cheeks in her hands.

"I love you," she whispers when she pulls away. With that said, she opens the door and leaves.

The last look she saw was the look of utter hurt on Finn's face after she left.

* * *

It only took thirty minutes to get to Brody.

She is greeted by a man of gelled brown hair and green eyes.

"Ahhh, Miss Berry we've been looking forward to seeing you Miss," he says. "I'm Sebastian Smythe. Brody's Handyman".

Rachel glares at him. "Whatever. Just take me to him".

Sebastian smirks. "Of course, young Barbra Streisand," he mocks.

His place is nice. Cleaned carpet and no hint of stain anywhere on it or on the walls. The decorations look like they come from famous artists.

Before she could really look at them, she is met face to face with Brody. And he doesn't look happy. He looked at her with a snarl on his face, Rachel tries not to flinch.

Then she feels a hand go right across her face. It stings like hell, and it makes her face feel like it's on fire. She turns to look at him again with tears in her eyes. Brody doesn't even have anything look of sympathy.

"You little slut", he growls. Rachel turns her face away from his glare only to be grabbed by the face to look at him again. "Look at me! Do you know how much of a laughing stock you have made me my dear? A holly hell of a laughing stock!" He yells.

He takes a few deep breaths before he speaks again. "But it's not all lost Rachel. You and I are going to be married and we're going to clear my name".

Rachel felt sick. So this was this was all about? Clearing his name? Asshole.

Before Rachel could say anything, she felt her stomach roll again. With a hand to her mouth, she looked around for a bathroom. When she spotted one, she ran past Brody and ran to the bathroom. As she threw up her food she ate earlier, she felt Brody stand behind her.

"Oh damn. You're pregnant aren't you?" He asked.

Rachel stood up and wiped her mouth and put her hands on her stomach as if she was trying to protect it. She nodded and started to talk "Brody, I'm having Finn's child…"

Brody then interrupted "No! You're having my child! And nobody is going to know it's his. Do you understand?" He then forced her into his body to make her look at him. Rachel could only nod.

Brody smiled and let go of Rachel. He then turned to Sebastian. "Sebastian, give my fiancé a glass of water and get your men ready. It's time to give Mister Hudson a little visit".

"Yes sir," Sebastian said leaving them alone.

"What!?" Rachel exclaimed. She couldn't help herself but grab onto Brody's arm. "You promised me no harm would come to him if I said yes to you!"

Brody smirked. "Yes. Don't you hate it when people don't tell that truth?"

Rachel glared at him. She should have known he would lie to her.

"Let me see him. One more time. Please," she begged. She had to see Finn one more time.

"Why should I let you see him?" Brody challenged.

"Because I know he won't listen to you if you say to not come looking for me. But he might listen to me," she said. She knew Finn would be stubborn. But if this was to save him from harm, she would do it.

Brody tapped his chin and thought for a moment. Finally he said, "Very Well. But Sebastian is going to be your chaperone".

* * *

Sebastian's men had cornered Finn in an alley Finn took to get home from work. There were about ten men, and there was no way Finn was going to make it out unscratched.

With one final punch by one of his men, Finn was dropped to the floor trying to catch his breath.

"That's enough boys," Sebastian ordered. Sebastian then bent down to Finn on the floor and said to his ear. "Consider this a complement from Mister Weston," he then ordered to one of the men from the car. "Let her out!"

"Finn!"

Finn looked up and saw Rachel running towards him. God, she looked beautiful. When she got to him. She fell to the floor where he was, and gently wrapped her arms around him.

"I'll wait by the car Miss Berry," Sebastian said.

Rachel nodded towards him and then turned her attention back towards Finn. He looked awful. He had a big gash on his forehead, and bruises, and cuts all over his body. His knuckles were bleeding and he had a black eye.

"Rachel," he breathed. He gently lifted an arm, wincing as he did so, and wrapped it around her, kissing the side of her face. He could taste her tears as he placed gentle kisses there.

"Finn," she breathed. She then kissed him fully on the mouth gently before pulling away. "I'm so sorry this happened to you. Brody lied to me when he said he wouldn't hurt you. I'm so sorry."

Finn's face turned hard. "I'm going to fucking kill him". And he would. Once he was better, he was going to bring a new kind of pain to Brody. One for beating him up, and two for taking his girlfriend from him.

Rachel shook her head, placing her hands on his cheeks. "No! You can't! Finn, the only reason I'm here is to stop you from trying to find me."

"Rachel-"

"No! Finn please don't bother come looking for me. I don't want you to get into trouble or killed! I love you too much to see that happen to you!" Rachel shrieked.

Finn looked down at Rachel's belly and gently put his free hand on it. He then looked up at Rachel with sad eyes. "Rachel, I can't just stay away". He gently pulled her closer so he can look at her deep in the eyes. "That's my baby, Rachel. I love him or her just as much as I love you".

Rachel sobbed and kissed Finn again. Harder and more fiercely like he was her lifeline. It certainly felt that way. She knew this would be the last time she would kiss him. When she broke away, she whispered. "Go to school. Go live your life. Do what you want to do. Just don't come looking for me. Ever".

Before Finn could respond, Rachel ran.

* * *

A month later, Rachel and Brody's wedding was all planned out. Brody didn't want to wait because Rachel was going to get bigger. So with a lot of help, he managed to get a wedding planned in just under a month. It was time for the wedding rehearsal and Brody was going over some things with Sebastian.

"The wedding will be family and close friends only," Brody said.

Sebastian nodded. "I understand".

"And I want maximum security!" Brody ordered.

"Very well, sir".

* * *

Rachel was sitting at a table with Brittney right next to her. Knowing that Rachel might want company. Brody had hired Brittney as her maid when Rachel mentioned of her. As long as Brittney did her work. Brody didn't mind having somebody for Rachel to talk too.

"Are you ready for the wedding tomorrow?" Brittney asked softly.

Rachel looked at Brittney with tears in her eyes and shook her head. The mention of her wedding to Brody only made her think of Finn. She wished for him every day. And with their baby getting bigger now, she only wished he could be here to see it.

Pushing those thoughts aside. She put on a brave face and said, "As ready as I'll ever be".

Brittney gave her a questioning look. "Are you still in love with Finn?"

Rachel glared at her. "Brittney! Not so loud. Brody is in the other room," she whispered harshly.

Brittney went on as if she didn't hear her. "You didn't answer my question. Are you still in love with him?"

Rachel shook her head. "It doesn't matter if I love him or not. I'm marrying Brody. That's it".

Before Brittney could respond, Rachel ran out.

* * *

Rachel ran to the place she yearned for. The Broadway stage. She looked around the stage and saw nobody around. With a deep breath, she began to sing.

 _If anyone asks,_

 _I'll them we both just moved on._

 _When people all stare,_

 _I'll pretend that I don't hear them talk._

 _Whenever I see you I'll swallow my pride and bite my tongue._

 _Pretend I'm okay with it all,_

 _Act like there's nothing wrong._

If only if it were that simple. Rachel knew she would be lying to herself if she thought it was simple.

 _Is it over yet?_

 _Can I open my eyes?_

 _Is this as hard as it gets?_

 _Is this what it takes to really cry?_

 _Cry?_

Finn then comes into her mind. She hates it. She hates that Brody took the only real special person in her life away from her by force.

 _If anyone asks,_

 _I'll tell them we just grew apart._

 _What do I care if they believe me or not?_

 _Whenever I feel your memory is breaking my heart,_

 _I'll pretend I'm okay with it all._

 _Act like there's nothing wrong._

 _Is it over yet?_

 _Can I open my eyes?_

 _Is this as hard as it gets?_

 _Is this what it takes to really cry?_

 _Cry?_

Rachel then walks around the stage and reaches her hand out as if she was reaching to something. Or someone. Her hand then turns into a fist as she walks around the stage once more.

 _I'm talking in circles._

 _I'm lying, they know it._

 _Why won't this just all go away?_

 _Is it over yet?_

 _Can I open my eyes?_

 _IS this as hard as it gets?_

 _Is this what it takes to really cry?_

 _Cry?_

As the last part of the verse rings out, Rachel collapses on the stage. The sobs that were contained in her body finally spill over, wrecking her body.

* * *

While Rachel was at her wedding rehearsal, Finn was arriving at a bar. He honestly needed a distraction. He knew that Rachel was getting married tomorrow because Brody had the story printed out in the newspaper.

"Dude, are you sure you're feeling alright for the bar?" Sam asked.

Finn glared at him. "I'm fine. Let's go".

After an hour, Finn was on top of table doing a drinking completion with Puck.

"DRINK, DRINK, DRINK!" the crowd cheered.

With one more sip, Finn slammed his beer bottle on the table before Puck did causing the crowd to burst in applause. Puck helped Finn down.

"Damn, Huddy. Didn't know you had that one in you," Puck said. Puck did not drink as much as Finn did so he wasn't as drunk as Finn.

Before Finn could respond, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and saw a pretty blonde looking up at him. She had a smile on her face as she spook. "I heard your girl left you. I'm Quinn," she said raising her hand to shake.

"I'm Finn." He laughed half-heartedly. "I'm a little drunk right now," he said in a matter-of-fact voice. "Pleased to meet you".

* * *

After an hours of talking, Finn and Quinn were in Quinn's bedroom. He had found out that Quinn lived in a richer part of New York. Finn had asked her if she had somewhere to go to tonight and Quinn offered to go back to her place.

"Finn…" Quinn breathed as Finn lips attached to her soft neck. She then reach for his shirt and pulled it over his head. She kissed him deeply before she said, "Make love to me Finn".

Finn suddenly stopped when he heard those words.

Then a flashback came into his mind.

" _You're my hero. You know that right?" Rachel asked with her hands on his face._

" _You're mine," he whispered._

Then another.

" _I love you," Rachel whispered as she rested on his chest._

" _I love you too," he whispered before giving her a gentle kiss._

Finn then stood abruptly and got off of Quinn's bed.

"Did I do something wrong?" Quinn asked as she got up the same time as Finn did.

"No! No. I just…I'm sorry Miss Fabray, but I can't do this," he said with tears in his eyes. How could he? There was only one woman in his life that he ever truly loved.

"It's her isn't it?" Quinn asked softly. "You still love her? I can tell."

Finn looked apologetic. "I'm sorry Quinn. I shouldn't have done this with you".

With that said, Finn ran out.

* * *

Rachel looked at her reflection in the mirror. She turned to the side, and caressed her small bump that rested there. She had small smile on her face when she felt her stomach flutter like there were little butterflies in there.

"We'll be okay, baby. We'll be okay." She didn't know if she was trying to convince her baby or herself. She really wanted to believe that she would be alright. But….maybe not.

Brody then entered the room. He smirked when he saw her dress.

"You look nice," he said. He put his hand on her bump and it took everything she had not to slap his hand away. This was not his baby after all.

"You ready?" He asked.

Rachel could only nod. With her hand under Brody's arm, they marched into the church as the doors opened.

* * *

"And do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the preacher asked.

Brody smirked. "I do". He then placed a ring on her finger and held it.

The preacher then turned to Rachel. "And do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" he asked.

Rachel could only stare at Brody. Just as she opened her mouth to speak a flashback came into her mind.

" _And I think the real reason you can't commit to Brody is because you're in love with someone else," he said in a matter-of-fact voice._

 _Rachel stared at him. She couldn't stop the next word that came out of her mouth. "You?" She asked quietly._

 _Finn stared at her as he spoke softly. Moment of truth. "You and I know how this thing ends. I don't know how or when, and I don't care about where you're living, you're wealth or what dope you're shacked up with." Finn paused for a moment for a breath before he continued. "I love you Rachel. And I know you love me too. We are endgame. I know that and you know that."_

"No". Rachel said letting go of Brody hands. Brody looked at her in surprise.

"Rachel, baby-"Brody started.

Rachel glared at him. "Don't you ever call me that. I'm not your baby and neither is him or her," she hissed, pointing her stomach. "It's Finn's. It's something he and I created together. I'm sorry Brody, but I can't marry you". Rachel took a deep breath before continuing. "I love him. I still love him. I can always feel him. He's like a…tether to me. He's my person". Rachel smiled before her face turned serious. "You can kill him. Or kill me for that matter. I don't care. Cause what I have with him is eternal and it's never going to go away".

That was the truth. It could never go away. She loved everything about Finn. From his personality to his goofy half smile. And she knew she had to get him back and pray to God that he did not find anyone else.

With that thought in mind, Rachel turned toward the aisle and started to run.

"Rachel, wait!" Brody said.

She turned and saw Brody running toward her. She was more than ready to stomp on his foot with her heels if he tried to touch her.

Brody then quickly spoke to her when he caught up. "Let's talk quickly. There's something that you need to know. About him."

Rachel glared at him like she didn't believe him.

Brody then continued. "Just give me five minutes of your time and if you still love him, I'll let you go. Or you can consider me as a replacement if you don't".

Well, he wouldn't be a replacement at all. Still, she wanted to know what he had to say. Especially since it was about Finn.

"Fine. Five minutes though". She said harshly.

* * *

Brody took Rachel to a back room.

"Rachel, there is somebody I want you to meet," Brody said. Opening another door stepped out a woman Rachel had never meet before. "Rachel, this is Quinn Fabray".

Quinn gave Rachel a smile. "Hi, Rachel, I'm Quinn. Finn's girlfriend".

Rachel couldn't help the gasp that escaped from her lips. She was lying wasn't she?

Rachel shook her head. "I don't believe you. Finn loves me". She knew it. Finn loved her…right?

Quinn shook her head. "Oh, sweetie. If he loved you, then why did he come home with me and make love to me?"

Rachel felt like she was going to be sick. Finn was not known for sleeping with other girls. It was her. And only her.

"I still don't believe you." Rachel hesitated.

Quinn smirked and walked towards her. Holding out her hand, she said "He wanted you to have this".

Rachel gasped when she saw it was a diamond ring. And not just any ring. An engagement ring! He was going to propose!

"Why-"Rachel started.

"He wanted you to have it because he picked it out for you. But since you were going to marry Brody, he wanted to get rid of it. So he left me in charge to get rid of it".

Rachel felt tears come into her eyes, Something Quinn noticed right away. A look of guilt washed over her features. Brody saw the look Rachel face too and smirked. He then went over to Quinn.

"You'll have your money by morning, Miss Fabray". He then leaned in, and kissed her, and caressed her waist. Quinn immediately pulled back.

"Mister Weston, don't you dare touch me!" She yelled. Quinn looked over at Rachel. She really seems like a sweet girl from Quinn's point of view. Before Quinn could say anything, Rachel ran out.

* * *

Rachel was sitting by the New York Bay looking at all of the lights. It was getting to be dark. She had changed out of the wedding dress she wore for the wedding and was wearing a plain green sundress that covered her kneecaps. It cradled her baby bump nicely.

She couldn't help the tears that were streaming down her face. Rachel felt gross. Disgusted. She should be angry with Finn and hate him. But she couldn't. How could she? She loved him. He gave her a baby that was growing inside of her minute by minute. She shook her head. No matter, how hard she tried she could never hate Finn Hudson. Not as long as she lived.

A small sound of walking feet interrupted her thoughts. She quickly stood and up and cradled her bump as if she was ready to protect it. If it was Brody, she was going to fight. There's no way she was going back with him. After all he had done.

"Miss Berry?"

Rachel knew that voice.

Quinn then came into her view, and gently walked towards her. "Miss Berry, I-"

Rachel raised a hand and slapped her hard. Quinn looked at her in shock and with tears in her eyes which didn't decor Rachel one bit. "Get the hell away from me," she growled.

Quinn looked down. "I deserved that," she said quietly. She then looked up at Rachel again. "Can we sit down? I think it's time you were told the true story". When Rachel opened her mouth to speak, Quinn interrupted her "I promise that if you want me to leave you after I tell you, I will do so. I promise".

Rachel sighed but nodded her head. She then sat on one of the stones. "Go ahead. Talk". She said simply.

Quinn looked uneasy. "Rachel, I lied to you".

Rachel snapped her head to her, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What-"

Quinn interrupted. "He didn't make love to me. We were going to but he stopped it. He said he couldn't do it. I asked him if it was because of you and he said yes".

"But…the ring…" Rachel asked confused.

"Brody hired me to seduce Finn and take the ring. He wanted it as proof to make you think he left you. So you would marry him," Quinn explained. Rachel turned away from Quinn's look of guilt. She didn't want to see it. "Miss Berry, please forgive me".

"Was he unfaithful to me?" she asked in a whisper, still not looking at Quinn.

"He only has eyes for one woman, Miss Berry".

Rachel felt more tears stream down her face. Not with sadness though. But relief. Relief that Finn still loved her. Relief that he didn't have anyone else that replaced her. Relief that she still had a chance with him.

With those thoughts in mind, she turned to Quinn and asked. "Where is he?"

"I believe he was going to catch a boat to go back home".

Rachel stood up and went over to Quinn. "Help me get to Finn and I'll forgive you," She said.

Quinn smiled. "I have a taxi we can take. If we go now, we can catch him".

"No, you won't".

Quinn and Rachel turned around and saw Brody and Sebastian stalking towards them. Rachel quickly put a hand to her stomach to protect it.

"You aren't going to get him. Cause when you do, I'll kill him," Brody snarled. He grabbed Rachel roughly and started to pull her towards his car until Rachel stomped on his foot with her heels. Brody yelled in pain and let her go. Rachel and Quinn ran towards the waiting taxi Quinn had for them.

"The boat dock. Step on it," Rachel ordered.

It was time to get her man back.

* * *

Finn looked up at the boat he was going to get on. He had a suitcase of clothes and other things he would need as well as money he made from his job. He really couldn't wait to get out of New York. Everything reminded him of Rachel. He knew he would never stop loving her. But maybe moving back would ease the heartache he felt.

"Dude, are you sure you want to do this? You've been through so much to get here," Puck asked.

Finn turned to Puck and Sam who was with him. "I need to". Finn felt tears in his eyes.

"Dude"- Sam started.

"Fuck Sam! I just need to!" Finn yelled.

"Okay. Okay. Keep in contact okay dude? We'll be thinking of you," Puck said.

Finn sighed. "I'm sorry, guys. It's just she-"

"We know". Sam said.

The boats horn then blew telling that it was about to set sail. Rachel heard it from the taxi. She then asked the driver. "Can you please go faster? I really need to catch that boat!" she yelled.

"Miss I can't. It's going the fast that it could go," said the driver.

Rachel knew she could run faster than the taxi.

"Pull over".

Quinn looked at her confused.

"Miss"- the driver started.

"Damn it! Pull over now!" Rachel yelled.

With a quick nod, the driver pulled over, Rachel running out before it could even come to full stop. She was going to get to Finn. She had to.

After getting his ticket collected and giving Puck and Sam a final farewell, he looked up at the boa again. It looked so big. Too big for one person.

Finn sighed to himself and took a deep breath. "Time to go," he said to himself.

Just as he was about to take the stairs to board the boat, he heard a voice.

"Finn!"

Finn looked around confused. He looked at Puck and Sam who were looking at him with the same expression. The voice then yelled again. Louder this time.

"Finn! I'm here!"

Finn eyes shoot out to the crowd. He knew that voice.

"Rachel!?" He asked.

He then saw a tiny brunette running towards him. It was Rachel. His Rachel.

With a drop of his suitcase, he ran into the crowd. He felt tears coming down his face as he searched for her in the big crowd. It didn't help that she was so tiny. He had to stop to look for her.

She was the one who found him first. He was only a few feet from her when she spotted. He looked the same. Still her Finn.

"Finn!" She exclaimed.

He turned around when he heard his name. When he saw her, she had a huge smile, and tears streaming down her face. Not wasting another second, he ran to her in a few strides, wrapping his arms around her in a bone crushing hug and lifted her up into his arms. She wrapped her legs around his waist, her bump being cradled between the two of them. He pressed kisses all of her face as she let out a happy cry. Both of their tears mixed together. He buries his face into her neck, biting gently and kissing her soft skin.

"God, I love you," he groans.

Rachel lifted her head back to allow him more access. "Oh Finn, I love you too," she breathed. She had never been more thankful. She was so glad that she caught him just in time.

Finn then looks at her and sees all of the love in her eyes that she had for him. That spark was still there. Their tether. They were back. Finn's puckered strong lips caught hers in a deep and passionate kiss. Rachel returned it with just as much passion, causing Finn to tighten his arms around her more as if he were afraid she was going to leave him again if he let her go.

After a minute, Finn put her down and Rachel looked up at him.

"Does this mean-"He started to ask.

"Yes". She said with a big smile on her face.

"Yes?" He asked elated.

"I'm here. For good".

Finn let out a hearty laugh and pulled Rachel into another hug that lifted her up again. His lips caught hers again, their tongues danced together as he held her tightly.

They then heard Puck yell.

"Finn! Rachel! Watch out!"

Finn turned and say Brody running with a gun pointing to their heads. He quickly grabbed Rachel pulled her into a ball with him on the ground. He put his hand over her belly to protect his baby. He had to die, so be it. She was going to make it out alive.

Then a shot was fired, causing Rachel to yell. Finn closed his eyes waiting for the contact. But the contact never came.

"Finn, Rachel, get up, "said a voice.

They both turned their faces to see Quinn holding her own gun. Rachel flinched when she saw it was Quinn that took the shot. But not to them. But to Brody. He was lying face down in a pool of blood. His blood.

"I hate to spoil a happy ending," Quinn said cheeky. With that said, Quinn walked away.

Finn then looked at Rachel. "Are you okay?" He asked husky, placing his hands of her face.

Rachel nodded and smiled. "You?" She asked.

Finn nodded. "I'm fine." Finn then wrapped his arms around her and kissed her deeply for a few moments. He had never been so scared in his life.

When he finally pulled away, he asked "You want to stay in New York?"

Rachel beamed at him. "Only if you want to," she said.

"I want to. Only if you're here," he said.

"And only if I can be your wife", she said. She then held up the ring Quinn gave her. When Finn looked at her in confusion, she said "Quinn stole it from you but gave it to me".

Finn grinned and grabbed the ring, and dropped down on his knee. "Rachel, I love you. I never stopped loving you. You're my tether Rachel. Even with all of the stuff we've been through, we've made it. I want to give you everything I have. Rachel Berry, will be marry me?" He asked while grabbing her hand.

Rachel then got on her knees and kissed his sweetly. "Yes", she whispered against his lips. Finn then hoisted her up and spinned her around while he heard her say "I love you, I love you, I love you," all over again into his ear.

* * *

Two months later, Finn and Rachel were dancing at their wedding reception as husband and wife. Finn wasn't that much of a dancer so he let Rachel lead. Rachel's bump was bigger and neither one of them could keep their hands off of it.

"I love you," Rachel said placing a sweet kiss on her husband's lips.

"I love you too baby. Both of you," he whispered.

Rachel and Finn smiled when they felt the baby kick.

* * *

"I can't push anymore!" Rachel cried. Rachel had been pushing for about 10 minutes. She had been in labor for over 20 hours. She was tired and sweaty and ready for the baby to be born.

"Baby, you can go this', Finn whispered while placing a kiss on her sweaty forehead.

"Come on Rachel! One more push and the baby head will be here!" Brittney said from her legs. With one more push, Rachel screamed when a roar of pain ripped through her.

"It's here! Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Hudson, you have a boy!" Brittney exclaimed.

Rachel sobbed when he was placed on her stomach.

"Its okay baby, it's okay," Rachel cried while holding her son. The baby cuddled into her chest while he cried. Finn couldn't help but placed a hard kiss on Rachel's lips.

Her joy was short lived when she felt another shot of pain in her stomach. Rachel yelled, and handed Chris over to Finn who had a look of horror on his face.

"Rach, what is it?"

"Brittney, make it stop!" Rachel cried.

Brittney looked between Rachel's legs. Brittney eyes went huge before she turned to look at Rachel and Finn.

"What is it Brittney?" Finn asked.

"There's another baby. It's crowning right now," Brittney said.

"What!?" Rachel exclaimed.

"You're going to have to push Rachel," Brittney said. "Finn, give the baby to Mercedes and put a fresh towel on Rachel now!"

Finn quickly did as he was told and grabbed Rachel's hand again. She had tears streaming down her face. He was glad he was not a woman. Child labor must hurt like hell.

"Okay, Rachel. 1, 2, 3! Push!" Brittney yelled.

With of her might, Rachel pushed for another 3 more minutes before Brittney yelled, "Okay, one more push and your baby will be here!"

"You got this babe. You can do it," Finn said.

"Finn Hudson, I'm never letting you knock me up again!" Rachel yelled.

Okay! Push Rachel!"

With one more push, baby Hudson number two was born.

"You got a girl!" Brittney squealed.

Rachel again cried when he baby was placed on her chest. Finn couldn't help but let tears fall. He has a daughter and a son. How could he be so lucky?

"What are you going to name her?" Brittney asked.

"Elizabeth. Elizabeth Carole Hudson," Rachel sighed.

"And the boy?"

"Christopher. Christopher Ryan Hudson," Finn said.

Brittney smiled. "Okay, I'll put those on their birth certificates. You can hold Chris now, Finn. He's all cleaned".

A few hours later, Rachel and the babies were all cleaned up and were recovering just fine. With her babies sleeping, she slowly walked towards the window of her bedroom she gave birth in. Leaning against the window, she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist. She smiled and allowed Finn to pull her into his chest. She sighed when he placed soft, gentle kisses on her neck and cheek.

"I love you. I love you so much," He whispered.

Rachel slowly turned in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck. With a beaming smile, she whispered to him "I'm forever yours, faithfully". Finn and Rachel lips then met in a soft kiss.

* * *

 **Finally. I spent a whole day writing this. I hope you guys like it! I go the idea from a YouTube video. I do not owe anything! I hope you all liked it and I hope I did this justice for all of you! I gotta say, I'm pretty proud of it!**


End file.
